1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control box, and more particularly to a control box which can indicate power states of a controlled object without electric drive.
2. Description of Related Art
General control box, such as remote controllers with batteries, have power indicating lights (for example, LED lights) and indicate power states of controlled objects based on changes of brightness or color of the power indicating lights.
However, the power indicating lights not only consume much electric energy from the batteries of the remotes controllers, which shortens the service life of the batteries, but also cannot show power states of controlled objects when damaged.
Hence, the inventors of the present invention believe that the shortcomings described above are able to be improved and finally suggest the present invention which is of a reasonable design and is an effective improvement based on deep research and thought.